


Spanking Richie

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Smut, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie tells Patrick he's never been spanked before so he wants to try it out





	Spanking Richie

_Richie and Patrick are just casually laying down on Richie's bed Patrick snuggled up in Richie's armpit even though he's taller he looks so much more shorter right now,_

_All of a sudden out of nowhere Richie speaks up _

y'know I've never been spanked before? Says Richie 

Oh yeah that's interesting says Patrick 

Not even when I was little and we all know I was half the little shit I am now says Richie laughing

Well I've had my fair share of spankings from my parents and it's not what I'd call fun says Patrick

_Richie just frowns and nods he hated the fact that Patrick was basically abused his whole life which is probably why he's considered a fucked up individual only Richie knows his true self which is sad but Patrick wasn't about to become the school wuss he'd much rather put on a show than deal with those assholes at Derry high,_

hey Patrick says Richie running his hand through Patrick's hair

Yeah? 

Would you spank me? Says Richie turning over with his ass in the air

What? No I'm not gonna do that why would you want that? Asked Patrick sitting up

It might be fun thinking about you spanking me gets me hard I'm leaking pre cum right now says Richie giggling wiggling his ass 

_patrick had to think about this for a second did he really wanna start spanking his boyfriend? It would be consensual and a lot of people do it during sex maybe it would bring a nice thing to do in the bedroom Patrick thought_

_Suddenly Patrick was on his knees he harshly pulled down Richie's jeans and boxers he could see his hard rock dick dangling and his balls looked hard as a rock veins and everything Patrick started to feel himself harden as he took one swing at Richie's left ass cheek making the younger boy twich and moan_

That's it harder daddy I've been so fucking bad says Richie in a passionate tone

_Patrick took Richie's ass in both his hands squeezing hardly as he swatted again my harder than before _

_Richie was stunned he didn't expect to feel that much pain and pleasure he gripped onto his bed sheet tightly _

_Without any thought Patrick swatted again harder enough to leave welts and red marks _

_He did it over and over in that same way until Richie was on the verge of tears _

_After he had finished he grabbed some lotion out of Richie's dresser and applied it smoothly against his reddened ass he than pulled Richie by his head of thick curls and kissed him passionately he than pulled his pants back up and laid him down next to him brushing his sweaty hair out of his face_

_Richie never said anything about aftercare_

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Some patrichie for the last day of kinktober hopefully next year I'll get to do all 31 days


End file.
